


Unknown

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Texting, cinderella theme, cursing, mentions of depression, mystery admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an admirer, some would say stalker but stiles doesn't think so. His admirer is sweet and makes him smile so stiles is cool with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had finished this. I will finish it soon. I promise

It's a Thursday when stiles gets a text from an unknown number. The text isn't your normal mistaken identity its for him. The text says, "When I see you I run out of words to say stiles" Stiles has no clue who the number is. He has all the packs phone numbers. He would ask Danny to help but the guy is on vacation in Canada. 

He texts back, "Um thank you. Who is this?" But he doesn't get a reply. Stiles sets down his phone and starts working on his English essay, he is half way done when his dad gets home. 

\---

Friday is when he gets another text from unknown. "I love the way you flail when your trying to get a point across." Stiles admits that made him smile a little, no one likes his flailing except unknown. Stiles wishes he knew who unknown was. He gets in his jeep and heads to school, he gets there and not even Jackson being a douche bag can erase his smile. 

He texts back when he gets home, "Thank you. I was smiling all day. Not even this guy Jackson, TOTAL douche bag, could make me stop." 

He sets his phone down and starts on his home work.  
\---

Saturday Stiles woke up half excepting and half hoping for a new message from unknown. He checked his phone only to be disappointed, no new messages. He shrugs it off and rolls out of bed, he trudges over to the bathroom while scratching at his stomach. Stiles hears his phone ping when he's getting out of the shower, he smiles and will deny that his heart sped up a little. Stiles dries his body and wraps the towel around his waist, he walks into the bedroom and over to his night stand. 

He takes the phone off the charger and checks it, "Only Derek." He says with a sigh as he tosses the phone onto his bed without reading the message. Stiles walks over to his dresser and pulls on some boxers, then he walks over to the closet and dresses in his usual T shirt and flannel over shirt with jeans. Stiles walks over to his bed and grabs his phone, "Pack meeting in an hour." Is all it says. Stiles sighs, he walks down stairs and grabs some pop tarts. 

\---  
Sunday Stiles wakes up sore from all the running he did yesterday. Damn Derek Hale and his stupid non sense of humor. 'It was a joke!' Stiles exclaims in his head as he thinks back to yesterday,  
Stiles is watching Derek talk when Derek starts scratching his head. "Derek has flees." Stiles laughs and so does Scott and Isaac. Derek doesn't think its funny, he glares at Stiles and keeps talking about the new pack that's just passing through. Then Derek's nose goes up and he sniffs at the air, of course Stiles comments, "What is it boy? Timmy stuck in a well?" Everyone laughs, except Derek. He growls at stiles and tells him to start running laps around the property, he ignores the exclamations that it would kill him. 

Stiles scowls as he gets out of bed, "Ow I hate Derek." He mumbles with each painful step down stairs, forgetting his phone on the charger. He rummages through his fridge looking for something to eat. Stiles grabs some cold pizza and goes back up to his room. He sees the green light flashing on his phone telling him there's a new text. Stiles walks over and grabs his phone, he smiles seeing the name unknown. "When you smile at me my breath catches and my heart stops. You're amazing just the way you are stiles" Stiles smiles so big his face hurts a little. 

He texts back, "God I wish I knew who you were, I would kiss you. Will you tell me if you're a guy or girl? I don't judge :)" Stiles sets his phone down and starts eating his cold pizza. 

Couple minutes later his phone pings with a new message from unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Chapter 2

 

Stiles' heart quickens a little when he hears his phone ping, he sets his pizza down and wipes off his hand on his jean leg. He grabs his phone and clicks to open the message, "Guy..." It reads. The squeak Stiles let's out is a manly one he will deny it being girly. He bites his bottom lip gently. He hits reply and types out, "Sweet another piece of the puzzle that is my sweet Romeo" Stiles hits send just as his dad comes home.

 

\---

 

Monday Stiles wakes up to his alarm blaring and he grumbles as he reaches out turning it off. "Stiles get out of bed your gonna be late for school." Stiles groans louder but he gets out of bed and scratches his stomach.

 

"I'm up." He calls sounding groggy down stairs to his father.

 

"I'll be home late son, left some money on the table for dinner. Love you Stiles" Sheriff says as he walks to the door

 

"Love you to dad. Be careful" Stiles replies as he enters the bathroom and turning on the shower.

 

"Always am." John replies as he walks out leaving his son to get ready.

 

Twenty minutes later stiles is dressed and ready for school, he grabs his phone seeing a message from his admirer. Stiles stuffs his phone in his pocket and grabs his keys, he shouldn't have taken extra time in the shower because now he's going to be late for school. He rushes out the door and gets in his jeep, he drives quickly to school. He parks his baby then pulls out his phone, he opens the new text.

 

"Romeo and Juliet killed themselves. We aren't them stiles. Have a good day" Stiles chuckles.

 

He hits reply, "Well what am I supposed to call you unknown? I noticed you were sending me song lyrics. So I got some for you. 'Cause I wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever And never let you forget it Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted." He hits send and bites his lip. He pockets his phone and grabs his bag then heads into school. The days goes by in a blur of boring. He doesn't get a new text from unknown that day, and if it wasn't normal to get one or two texts a day stiles would be worried. 

 

\---

 

Tuesday Stiles wakes up before his alarm to his phone ringing. He reaches over blindly and answers it, "'Lo?" Stiles says sleepily. 

 

"Stiles it's Derek. Wake up." Derek's voice is heard from the speaker on his phone. 

 

Stiles groans, "No is to early" He then rolls over and falls asleep. 

 

Derek sighs and hangs up the phone. An hour later Stiles wakes up to his alarm clock going off having forgotten ever getting the call from Derek. 

 

He gets up and walks to the bathroom then splashes water on his face, "Blugh Tuesday." He says to his expression. Then he hears his phone ping with a new message, so he wipes his face dry with a hand towel. 

 

He then walks back to the room and grabs his phone, the message is from unknown, and Stiles is really looking for something else to call the guy. He opens the message, "Good morning Stiles." 

 

Stiles smiles and texts back, "It is now. :)" he sends that and with a smile on his face he strips his pajamas and gets dressed. He goes downstairs and eats breakfast with his dad then John leaves for work. Stiles leaves for school. 

 

Later that day after school Stiles comes home to find Derek in his bedroom. "Ugh why are you here?!" 

 

Derek just scowls at him, "You didn't call me back. But whatever it's not important anymore." 

 

"Good. See ya later alligator." Stiles says completely missing the lie and the hint of pain in Derek's eyes. 

 

\---

Wednesday doesn't start off good for Stiles. He wakes up late and doesn't have time to eat then he gets this text when he gets to school,  "I think we should stop this. I know I started it but I think we should stop." It's vague and it's heart breaking. 'Even my secret admirer doesn't admire me anymore.' Stiles starts crying sitting there in his jeep. He had gotten his hopes up, that one day he would know who it was that was being so sweet to him. But it seems even they have lost interest in him. Maybe Jackson was right he was just a waste of space. 

 

So Stiles wipes the tears from his eyes then off his phone screen, he hits reply, "I knew this day would come. I knew no one could care about me. But I got my hopes up, you made think that maybe someone did care. Maybe I wasn't a waste of space. But I was wrong. You'll probably find this hilarious. But I looked forward to your texts everyday they were what my day better and my smile genuine. I think I might have been falling for you. No I already fell for you. Goodbye Romeo." Stiles sends that then he cries sitting there in his jeep for a while before starting it and driving away from the school.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry my fellow readers there will be a happy end this. Also I wrote this on my phone at 2:30 am. So I'll go back and edit tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I got a review from someone that actually made me want to write again. Which is a rare feeling these days.
> 
> So I reread the chap 2 and I actually remember where I was going with it. No promise on when or how long the chap will be. I'm thinking it could be 3-4 chapters before its over. I kind of want to wrap things up nicely. Redeem our unknown admirer before having him revealed to stiles.
> 
> So with this newly revived will to write and ideas plus gauge plan I shall get you all a new chapter!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. I love the comments. Thanks for the Kudos

Derek received the text from Stiles and he couldn't help the broken whimper that left him. He had also fallen for Stiles but that’s sort of the reason he bought the prepaid phone and started this whole thing. He wanted to show Stiles he wasn't just a sour wolf and he didn't hate him. He knew Stiles was at least attracted to his body because he smelled faintly of arousal when he was around him. But recently he had also smelled depression and now he fears by ending this he has just worsened the boys depression.

Derek types out his reply to the heart breaking message, _“Stiles I do care. But if you knew who I was, I honestly don’t know how you would react. You’re the smart one, the one that rambles about all different possibilities and I love listening to them all. Right now I can only see you being mad and hating me. I’ll make this up to you and show I truly do still care. –Your Romeo,_

 _P.s. Really hoping we don’t end up killing ourselves for love. That would suck.”_ He hits send then rubs his jaw and wonders how he can keep his word. “Maybe a bouquet of flowers; a good starter gift.” Derek nods to himself and decides that tomorrow he’ll leave Stiles some flowers with a note.

\--

Stiles had driven to his mom’s grave, he thought about going home and getting into bed but he didn’t want to be alone. No he wanted to talk to his mom and tell her everything. He lay there over her grave, kind of like laying on her as he did when he was a kid. He told her about first getting the message, “Yes I know you and dad told me not to talk to strangers but I don’t think he is mom. I know him. I just don’t know who he is.” Stiles imagines his mom would give a soft laugh at the contradiction. “I don’t know his identity but I know him. Like meeting someone you know at a costume ball, you don’t know how but you know them.”

His phone dings with a new text as he pauses for a moment to get back on track, “He just made me feel happy, made me think someone out there other than Scott and dad cared about me, liked my quirks. Mom he said he liked my rambling. Not even Scott likes it! He just tolerates it. That’s probably Scott wondering why I’m not at school.” He pulls out his phone out and swallows the lump in his throat at the ‘New message from Unknown’ screen. A gentle breezes blows into his face and for a moment Stiles can smell his moms perfume as if she was holding him again. A small sob leaves him as he puts his phone back in his pocket without checking the message. “It’s him, I don’t want to know what he said. I’m scared he’ll confirm my fears that this was all a joke.”

 

Later that day after spending hours at his moms grave Stiles drove back home and went into his bedroom to read the text in private so he could cry without being bothered. Stiles flops down onto his bed and sighs as he opens the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm feeling pretty happy with this chapter and that i got it out so soon. You really inspired me daydreamer14 so i thank you for that.  
> this is not betaed and probably never will be.  
> i might just have the next and possibly final chapter up in a little while as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changes POV a couple times. From Stiles to Derek and back. I felt it was needed to show both their stories.

Derek never heard back from Stiles not that he was really expecting too, hoping but not expecting. So on Wednesday morning he went out and bought a bouquet of multicolor white and red roses thinking they were odd yet beautiful like Stiles, he hates that he sounds like a cheesy romance novel but that’s how he sees them. He gets a card and pen from the florist then writes a small note, “The only thing cuter than you are puppies and kittens. –Your Romeo” He then drives over to Stiles’ house glad the sheriff is out at this early hour, probably not even home yet. Derek gets out and leaves the flowers on the porch then he gets back in his car careful not to be seen by anyone then he drives away hoping that this at least gets a response and maybe repairs a little of their connection.

He still doesn’t know how to tell Stiles that he is unknown he was going to tell him in his bed room, well actually he was going to ask to meet somewhere and then tell him but Stiles had been so cold and rude which is normal but it just hit him that even if Stiles likes Romeo he doesn’t like Derek.

\--

Stiles wakes up to his alarm and his dad hollering that he’ll be late and that he better not skip school again. He groans and replies that he was feeling sick. He goes to the bathroom before making his way down stairs to see his dad sitting at the table with a bouquet of roses beside him, “You finally taking Mel on a date?” He grins at his dad.

John rolls his eyes with a light blush, “No these are for you son. Found them on the porch when I got home.” He picks up the card and reads aloud, “The only thing cuter than you are puppies and kittens. – Your Romeo.” He looks up still grinning till he sees the pained face of his son and the blush on his cheeks. “You okay son?  Is this guy a stalker?”

Stiles seems to shake himself out of his stupor and plasters on a small smile, “No he’s not a stalker. Just an asshole that’s trying to apologize.”

“Language. Apologize for what?”

“Well we have been talking and flirting he tried to end it yesterday and I told him how hurt I was and now he’s trying to apologize for hurting me. I don’t know though I really liked him and now I dunno, I still like him. He still makes me smile. But what if he tries to end it again? What if he gets bored of me again?” Stiles’ breathing had begun getting faster nearing hyperventilating.

So John grabs his sons wrist and makes him focus on him, “Hear the boy out on his apology. But don’t be a fool, there are some cruel people out there. If he really makes you happy don’t throw that away because of one bump.”

Stiles nods his head still worried about getting hurt again. He doesn’t speak of it again that morning while he makes breakfast as his dad goes up to bed. Stiles gets a text from Scott asking for coffee so he can live, Stiles chuckles and says he’ll pick up some on the way to school.

\--

Derek is working out in the loft when his stomach growls, he drops down from the pipe in the wall and grabs a shirt to slip on so he can go out and get a coffee and some breakfast. He decides to actually shower first beens he stinks of sweat. So he doesn’t end up leaving his loft till half an hour later.

\--

Stiles ate his breakfast then got ready in a hurry so he could stop by the coffee shop, he tries to remember to tell unknown he can have a second chance but by the time he gets to the coffee shop he’s forgot all about him for the time being.

Stiles notices the black Camaro in the lot as he parks but he ignores it as he goes inside to stand in line for a cup of coffee. He ends up standing behind a guy with a nice ass then he realizes that he knows that ass and as he looks up the guy is turning around to look behind him, straight at Stiles. Stiles grins at Derek and to his surprise Derek actually smiles back at him, just a small smile but it’s the first time Derek has ever smiled at him. Stiles’ heart starts beating a little faster as he smiles back, “Hi Derek.”

“Hello Stiles shouldn’t you be at school?” Derek returns almost chuckling but he stops himself not wanting the boy to have a heart attack.

“Uh yeah just getting Scotty some life force.” Stiles replies easily not really thinking.

Derek does chuckle lightly that time. He notices Stiles’ heart speed up and confusion mixed with arousal seep into Stiles’ scent.

“Next.” The barista says butting off any reply Derek has, he turns back around and places his order then smiles at Stiles again before taking his seat at a table.

Stiles watches Derek go to his table not hearing the barista say next till she says it louder sounding annoyed with him, Stiles thinks she must hate her job. He orders a dark black coffee with caramel and foam because Scott is weird but he's his bro. then he orders him a large cappuccino with extra foam chocolate shavings and caramel. Then he pays for it all and leaves without glancing at Derek afraid he’ll stumble and spill the drinks.

Stiles arrives at school with ten minutes before the bell rings, perfect timing if you ask him. “Dude Derek was at the coffee shop and he smiled then sort of laughed I think the world is ending!” Scott just stares at Stiles with a blank tired look and then makes grabby hands for his coffee. “Ugh here!” Stiles shoves the cup at Scott and watches him begin gulping it down.

“Derek laughed?” Is the first thing Scott says once he comes up for air.

“Yeah he sort of chuckled when I told him I was getting you coffee.” Stiles replies as they begin walking toward the school.


	5. Chapter 5

It was half way through the day with only two classes left when Stiles remembers to text unknown. He feels a little bad having not replied to his text or said thank you for the nice flowers he knows cost a pretty penny.

 

He pulls out his phone and types a text to unknown while wondering briefly if he should change the name to Romeo before deciding not to. He types out, "Thanks for the flowers, they were very nice and my dad loved the card. Said I should give you a chance to apologize. So I don’t know where we go from here." He sends it not really knowing what else to write even though several other things floated through his mind, 'We should meet.' 'I don't even know your name.' 'I'm scared you'll hurt me again.' 'Why are you doing this?' But he couldn't bring himself to type any of them. He puts his phone back in his pocket and pays attention to his teacher.

 

\--

 

By one o'clock Derek had come to the conclusion that he messed up worse than he thought because Stiles still hadn't text him back yet. He almost texted him at least three times but he didn't want to push the boy. So at one forty five when his phone went off he jumped and his heart beat quickly for a moment. Was this a rejection or an acceptance of his apology? He was almost afraid to open the message.

 

Finally after staring at the phone for what felt like hours but was only five minutes he picks up the small prepaid phone and opens the text. He reads over the message wincing at the fact his father found them first wondering how that went. He then sighs and rubs his face because now Stiles is being awkward and closed off, but at least he's letting him apologize. He doesn't text back immediately not really sure what to say.

 

\--

 

Stiles couldn't really focus for the rest of the day, he kept feeling phantom vibrations from his phone and he would check it to see it still had no new message. By the end of the school day he was frowning again, he walked to his locker putting away his books. He leaves the school with Scott by his side trying to cheer him up by talking about the new dirt bike he's buying but Stiles isn't really listening he's to busy wondering what unknown is doing. Stiles and Scott hop into the jeep and Stiles tells him about the flowers and the card, he tells him about texting Unknown in sixth period but not getting a reply. "I don’t know maybe he’s busy right now, or maybe he doesn’t know what to say."

 

"Or maybe he decided I'm not worth it after all." Stiles mumbles as he starts his jeep and pulls out of the parking lot.

 

"No dude you're so totally worth it! If I was gay I would so date you!" Scott says honestly making Stiles smile and start laughing.

 

"Thanks man I love you, but not like that."

 

"Are you saying you wouldn’t date me?!"

 

Stiles laughs harder as he drives towards Scotts house, "You're not my type dude. Plus you still have never seen Star Wars. I could never date someone who hasn’t seen the movies."

 

Scott huffs and flips Stiles off, "I got Allison anyway dude."

 

"Oh believe me everyone knows. You made out in the cafeteria." Stiles remarks with a hint of disgust at having been witness to it. He parks in Scotts driveway and waits as his best friend gets out of the jeep. "You still coming over later for video games?"

 

"If I don’t get grounded for the D in bio chem." Scotts frowns at him.

 

"Dude tell your mom I’ll help you study! We can study then play games."

 

Scott smiles brightly and nods his head then he walks inside his house as Stiles drives away.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek hadn’t texted back for the rest of the day and Stiles had stopped waiting for the phone to ring by dinner time. His dad asked if he gave the boy another chance and he said he did but he hasn’t heard back from him, “Well maybe he's just nervous and doesn’t want to screw it up again.”

“I'm just done waiting dad. If he really wanted to try again he would have texted me back by now. I’m going to help Scott study for bio chem because he's failing the class then we are playing some video games.”

“Just be patient kid, give him till tomorrow night and if he doesn’t reply then you can write him off. I am going into work and doing the mountain of paperwork on my desk. Don't stay up too late.”

“I won’t love you dad.”

“Love you too Stiles.” John grabs his jacket and gun then leaves the house.

Stiles gathers the dishes and takes them to the kitchen and begins washing them.

\--

Derek grabs his phone and texts Stiles, “Hey it’s your turn to pick the movie for pack night.” He sends it wondering if Stiles is still waiting for unknown to reply. He looks over at the prepaid phone he's been using and he grabs it then begins typing out a new message, “Your dad found them first. Kind of scared he’ll come looking for me… Are you giving me a second chance or just telling me your dad thinks you should. I like you Stiles and I want to prove that again, make up for hurting you.” He hits send then sets the phone down and stares at it wondering why it is so easy to express himself and talk to Stiles under a different name, or no name, when he can’t do it as himself. “Probably because Stiles hates Derek Hale.” He sighs and turns on his music then closes his eyes waiting for two responses from Stiles now.

\--

Stiles hears his phone ring Derek’s tone so he doesn’t check it right away, he instead walks to get the door when there’s a knock, “Dude get in here. What do you want to study first?” He greets Scott like normal and ushers him to the living room to begin their study session. 

“I don't know the beginning? Uh next weeks test.” Scott answers uncertain, he hates bio chem. “Dude have you heard from him yet?” 

“No I got a text from Derek but nothing from him yet. I told you he probably decided-“ Before Stiles could finish his sentence his phone rings Unknowns tone. “That’s him.” He states as Scott grabs his phone off the table and opens the text.

“Dear Stiles I want to kiss your handsome face and bathe in glitter with you. Love unknown” He reads out while grinning.

Stiles grabs his phone and pushes Scott over on the couch, “I tried that once when I was eight!” He reads the text and a small smile forms on his lips.  
He types back, “I’m giving you a second chance because you make me smile when only one other person can do that. My best friend Scott, I think you would like him, he's really sweet and such a puppy.” He hits send then bites his lip. 

After a minute Stiles opens Derek’s text and grins, “You’re coming to the next pack meeting right buddy?”

“Yeah why?” Scott asks as he pulls out all his bio chem stuff.

Stiles just grins as he texts Derek back, “Star Wars Marathon!” He then sits down to help Scott study for the upcoming test.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end. I have given up guessing how many chapters this will be. it was originally going to be 3, looking now i dont see what i was thinking. Hahaha.  
> But there will for sure be atleast one or two more chapters.  
> I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it.  
> I enjoy reading most of your comments.

Derek read the text from Stiles to himself first, he groans “Man I haven’t seen star wars in forever.” He then reads the text to Romeo and grins, Stiles is giving him a second chance because he still likes him. This time Derek won’t mess it up. He texts Stiles back, “I want to meet you and show you who I am. But I’m afraid that once you learn who I am you will hate me. I really like you Stiles, you brought me happiness.” He sends the text and sighs feeling like his heart is being squeezed in a fist, he needs to distract himself now so he doesn’t sit staring at the damn phone. He gets up off the couch and starts pushups beside the table. He doesn’t get a reply all night so he goes to bed thinking he scared Stiles off, which would really suck.

He wakes up early in the morning and checks both phones, no new messages. He decides to send Stiles a good morning text hoping it will smooth any scared feelings over. Then he starts his day with a run.

\--

Stiles and Scott pass out on the couch after hours of studying and Stiles wakes up to his dad shaking his shoulder, “Son wake up you’re going to be late for school.” Stiles groans and snuggles closer to the warm body next to his. ….. Warm body next to his? Stiles cracks his eyes open and sees the back of Scotts head where they are cuddling on the couch. He groans again and sits up then he starts shaking Scott who growls at him. “Dude we fell asleep, get up its school time.”

“Shit my mom is probably mad I stayed out.” He looks around for his phone, when he finds it he has three missed calls from his mom and one voicemail. He checks the voicemail, “ _Scott you had better be sleeping at Stiles’ because if you’re over at Allison’s I will ground you till next year. I found the condoms in your room while I was getting your laundry.”_ Scott whimpers and looks at Stiles who is cleaning up the papers and books. “Mom found my condoms dude. I’m in soooo much trouble!”

“Hey you could tell her that at least you’re being safe about it. She may not kill you then. Want to stop and grab breakfast before we go to school?” Stiles finishes shoving his books and homework, all complete, into his bag and zipping it up. “You have some clothes here you can wear to school. I’m going to get dressed.” He heads up the stairs still feeling tired and not awake just moving mechanically. He pulls out his Stud muffin t-shirt and tight jeans then he changes his underwear and clothes. He brushes his teeth then jogs back down stairs to see Scott asleep. “SCOTT WAKE YOUR ASS UP DUDE!” Stiles yells at him making him jump and fall off the couch.

“Ow god Stiles give me a heart attack.”

“Go get dressed we’re going to be late already.” Stiles grabs his bag and phone clicking it he sees three new messages. “Wow I feel popular.” He mumbles as he heads to his jeep, once inside and buckled up he opens the first message and his heart lurches up into his throat, unknown wants to meet him. He's scared Stiles will hate him. Stiles bites his lip and opens the second message from Derek saying, okay. Then the third from unknown, he smiles a little at the good morning. He opens a new message and types out, “Good morning, I just got your messages. I would love to meet you also. Totally terrified and excited. When and where?” he sends feeling his stomach churning and he can hear his father telling him to be safe about it, let someone know where he's going before he leaves.

Scott comes out of the house with his bag and hair a mess, he hops in the passenger seat and looks at Stiles, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m meeting him Scott. He wants to meet me.”

“Woah that’s big. When? Want me to go with?”

“I don't know when yet, maybe I’ll think about it.”

Scott nods, “Let’s get some food. I'm starving!”

Stiles grins and pushes the whole thing to the back of his mind to keep from freaking out about it. He drives them to the diner completely okay with missing first period.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys long time no see. I've been thinking of this story and how pathetic my muse is for not letting me finish it haha. I'm thinking of pumping out 3 more chapters to make it an even 10 chapters. or i may just do 2 more but odd numbers bother me

Derek hadn't meant right now or even soon he still has to make up for hurting Stiles. So he texts him back, "Are you sure?? I thought I had some more groveling to do before that privilege." He then sets the phone down and goes out to buy the star wars movies, all of them, because they are needed for the pack night, he also buys five boxes of popcorn the good buttery kind, then he gets some two liters of soda before heading back to his loft.

\---  
It was Friday and the pack meeting was tomorrow Stiles sat in class waiting for the final bell to ring so he could be free to not be here. He had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket fifteen minutes ago but the teacher has been watching them like a hawk so he hasn't been able to check it.  
So when the final bell does ring he jumps up and stuffs everything in his bag then hes out of that class room like it was on fire.  
He drops his books and bag off at the locker then he heads out to his jeep and pulls out his phone and his keys. He reads the text and grins, "Well I have a thing with my friends tomorrow but I'm free Sunday. If you want to meet up for a coffee or ice cream. Whichever is good" He sends the text then bites his lip wondering if hes pushing to hard for the meeting, maybe he should ask for a name first.

\---  
Derek pulls out the phone and reads the message then by accident he picks up his actual phone and replies to it with voice typing, "Okay Stiles I'll make you deal...." He then moves to the kitchen to put the sodas in the fridge so they can get cold then he opens the popcorn boxes and drops them in the bowl. he looks around noticing the place could use some cleaning. 

\---  
Stiles grabs his phone excitedly and nervous while he waits for Scott to come out so they can leave. He opens the text from Derek and mumbles, "Random." Before texting him back, "What kind of deal? Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I like making deals with the devil" While he had gotten the random text from Derek he still hadn't got a reply from Unknown yet which made him nervous. Scott was walking over to him and smiling like an idiot or as Stiles likes to call it the 'I just kissed Allison' face. They got in the jeep and headed to the house to begin studying for their upcoming bio chem test that Scott is probably going to fail.

\---  
Derek got the text on his regular phone and he opened it to find out that he texted from the wrong phone but he is glad that stiles didn't catch on to him. Although his response was a bit odd considering that it was himself and not unknown. Derek picked up the prepaid phone and sent a text to Stiles saying, "I do not know i will think on it. I'd love to reveal myself to you but I'm not sure i'm ready yet." Then he grabs his actual phone and texts Stiles back, "I'm offended that you would compare me to Peter."


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles grabbed his phone when he got two texts right after the other, Derek and unknown, that is odd timing he thought before opening Unknowns message first and he frowned. He was pushing to hard for the meeting the other guy wasn't ready yet, if he wasn't so upset about getting told no then he would laughing about the wording, 'reveal myself' such a pedo thing to say. But he wasn't in the mood for smiling he was upset. He flops over onto his bed and decides to call Derek, to get some grown up non biased adult advice. So he lays on his listening to the dial tone as it rings.

\---

Derek's phone begins ringing a few minutes later, his actual phone and its Stiles. He picks it up and answers the call, "Devil speaking" He answers trying to be funny knowing he probably failed. He sits on the couch wondering what stiles could be calling him for, his wonderings grow when Stiles is quiet at first then he begins talking.

"I need your help. There is this guy and i kinda like him but i also don't really know him. What if hes a serial killer? You've dated two what are the signs?"

Derek is confused not sure if Stiles talking about him or someone else. "Well first, why are you calling me for relationship advice? Second i don't know the signs, or i wouldn't have dated two of them. Who is this person?" He asks curiously wondering if he should drop the whole secret thing.

Stiles sighs over the phone and Derek can hear him moving around before he speaks again, "Well i don't actually know who he is. Its just this person that has been texting me and they seem really nice sometimes. But i wanna know who they are and meet them but they just said no to meeting me. So i don't know i just thought you might have sage grown up advice."

"What like don't talk to strangers? I don't know stiles maybe you should ask them questions. Hobbies, their name, do they murder people for fun. That kind of stuff" Derek chuckles trying not to say 'oh don't worry you'll see them tomorrow' he stands up and grabs the other phone typing out a text. "Solve some riddles for a meeting. I'll text you clues and if you figure them all out then you'll know where to meet me' He sends the text as someone buzzes the loft buzzer. "Hey i gotta go, just be careful okay." He says goodbye then opens the door to Isaac.

\---

Stiles' phone buzzes as hes saying bye to Derek so he checks it after hanging up the phone and groaning into his pillow. He reads the message and grins, a riddle. He hits reply, "You're so on." A few minutes later he gets another texts, "Alright First clue....."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the help of one very awesome reader, @iMOCKusAll, and my best friend/co pilot @Sterek_Mclahey, I have been able to formulate ideas and cute riddles that you will see in this chapter. 
> 
> I owe a brilliant idea that i wouldnt have thought of to iMOCKusALL, she said,
> 
> "I feel like somehow Derek needs to get across that he s on the up and up about the supernatural. maybe a reference/riddle that takes him to the library to find a grimm's fariy tales or fantasy creatures book."
> 
> I'll be using her idea in the next chapter. Stay tuned.

Stiles sat on his bed looking at his phone confused for a minute, "What is something you aren't supposed to take with your ADD?" the text says and for the life of him Stiles cant pin down what exactly that is. So he makes a list: Sugar, caffeine, energy drinks. But he hasn't drank any energy drinks in the last couple weeks so he crosses that off and looks at the the sugar and caffeine options, he gets coffee like 4 times a week and only one of them hes with Scott, so he thinks caffeine is a safe bet. The cafe in town is his supply so he figures he should go there and see what he can find he doesn't really know what to expect. Before he leaves his room he texts Unknown back and says "Caffeine?" then he grabs his leather jacket that Lydia got him and slips it on over his batman T shirt. 

Stiles leaves his house headed for the cafe, as he parks the jeep his phone beeps with a text from unknown, "You've solved my riddle, so there you have the location for your first clue. Speak to the barista shes quiet helpful" Stiles snorts at the message and goes into the cafe he walks up to the counter and waits behind the two people already there, once hes at the counter he smiles awkwardly at the lady working the counter. "I was told you'd have something for me. I'm Stiles...." Her blue eyes light up with excitement and she smiles brightly at him.

"Oh yes! A very handsome guy came in and said that you'd find your way here and to give you whatever you order that it was on him." She beamed at him and got ready to take his order. 

Stiles smiled back at her, "Did you get his name by chance?" 

The lady, Bri, her name tag says, laughs and nods her head, "He said you would ask for his name but not to tell you because that would ruin the game."

Stiles deflates a little but hes still excited about this and he orders a french vanilla cappuccino, the girl makes it and then hands it to him in a to go cup, an extra large one. He looks at the cup like its the holy grail and smiles brightly then he notices the writing on the cup and the hand writing doesn't look familiar. He looks at it for a moment then he realizes that its his next clue. "Did you write this?" He asks her as he begins reading the cup. 

She smiles and nods at him, "Yeah he told me what to write and i wrote it. This guy must really like you." She smiled then went back to work. 

Stiles took a drink from the cup and then read it over again, he had to keep turning the cup so he could read the words. "You don't see me in the stands but i see you when you're on the field. The way your eyes shone with excitement when you made that winning goal against Durmouth." Stiles smiles brightly and takes another drink from the huge cup and then he heads back out into the cold for a brief moment before slipping inside his jeep and heading over to the lacrosse field.

As Stiles gets out of his beloved jeep with his extra large coffee he heads to the field half expecting Unknown to be there and half expecting another clue. What he wasn't expecting was to see Jackson Whittmore practicing his lacrosse. Stiles thinks it could be a coincidence but then he thinks back on the clues and they all kinda match up. Unknown is Jackson Freaking Whittmore. "Holy Shit."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all are aware I have like no muse for writing anymore. But I haven't quit completely. It tears me up that I can't write like I used to. 
> 
> However I really loved everyones reaction to the last chapter, ranging from scared for Stiles to mad that I'd put him through that. Haha I loved them all.
> 
> What did you all think of this season? I kinda liked it, the finale was good. I love Marrish.

Stiles nearly dropped the cup in his surprise at his discovery, instead he marched over to Jackson and glared at him. He was very tempted to throw the still hot coffee in his face knowing it hurt like hell but that he'd heal quickly. Instead he thought about how worried unknown was about him finding out his true identity. "Why did you do it Jackson? Why not just come out and say it?" He demanded angrily not sure he was willing to give him the chance to explain.

Jackson just stared at him like he was an idiot, which was his normal look when looking at Stiles or Scott, he didn't bother replying just flipped him off and continued practicing. Stiles didn't have anything but hate towards Jackson and yet his heart still broke a little. But then he got a new text from unknown so it couldn't have been Jackson because he was staring at him and he hadn't texted him. He hurriedly pulled out the phone and read the message, "Do you need another clue Stiles?"

Stiles walks back to his jeep his heart racing this wave of relief washing over him, he takes a drink of his coffee then texts unknown back, "I nearly had a heart attack and attacked Jackson. He was at the lacrosse field when I got there. I thought you were him for a moment until you texted."

\----  
Derek hadn't gotten a confirmation about the lacrosse field so he waited another minute or two then texted him again asking if he needed a new clue although he thought it was a great clue. Then he heard the phone vibrate and grabbed it while Isaac rummaged through the fridge, his eyes widened a little at the message, he hadn't thought anyone would be there so it was likely Stiles didn't find his clue he left in the bleachers.  
"I'm sorry about that Stiles. I had left a clue for you in the bleachers, I didn't think anyone would be there." He texted him back and then put the phone in his pocket so Isaac couldn't get nosy.  
\----  
Stiles reads the text from unknown and sighs not really wanting to go back out there, "Any chance you'll just text me the clue? Jacksons still out there I don't want to face him again" Stiles sends the message then waits for his response. As he's waiting he drinks the coffee then begins to fidget. He has to go get scott soon for the pack meeting. His phone dings as he's about to leave so he reads the text, "No can do this clue is very self explanatory. Also the last one, if you still want to meet after seeing it text me."  
So that made Stiles very curious, enough to get out of the Jeep and make his way over to the bleachers looking around for a clue as to what could be so damning that he'd call off meeting with his romeo.

He spots a book sitting on the stands but he figures someone just left it by accident, that couldn't be the clue, until he gets a better look at it, he sees that is a book of Grimms fairy tales and there's a book mark in it. So with his curiosity peaked he grabs the book opening to the marked section. It's a story about werewolves. In that moment it clicks why this is the clue, it has to be. His admirer Is a werewolf, a wolf that knows him, is often around him, doesn't think Stiles would like him if he knew his identity.  
Stiles puzzles over it for a little while as he walks back with book in hand. He has to pick up scott for the pack meeting and chances are his admirer will be in that room maybe he should take the book with him see if anyone reacts suspiciously.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles put the book in his passenger seat then started up roscoe flipping Jackson off as he left the parking lot of the lacrosse field, he drove into town to Scotts house then waited honking the horn just to annoy his buddy. As Scott came out of the house Stiles moved the book to the back and his empty coffee cup as well, Scot didn't need to see how much caffeine he has had. "Dude can you believe Derek? He calls this pack meeting to discuss something uber important and he isn't even going to be there!" Scott whines at him, "Plus its my birthday, i have better things to do than to go to Derek's depressing loft." Scott sighs as Stiles begins driving away toward the outer reaches of the town they live in, where Derek's decrepit loft is.

 

"Maybe he will be later into the meeting. I dunno maybe it will be a skype pack meeting, that would be cool." Stiles smiles at his best friend as they drive up to the loft stiles reaches back grabbing the book as Scott jumps out of the jeep.

 

The wolf looks back at Stiles, "Why do you have Lydia's book?" Scott looks at him oddly, "Didn't know you liked Grimm Fairy tales, thought they were to dark for you."

 

"This is Lydias? Unknown left this for me as a clue that he knows about or is a werewolf." Stiles says sounding a little to hopeful.

 

"Let me see it." Scott says as he walks around to Stiles' side of the jeep, he takes the book giving it a sniff, "I only smell lydia dude, sorry." Scott shrugged it off then began walking up to the loft entrance.

 

Stiles sighs and leans against the jeep, why did unknown have to make it so hard to find out his identity? He figured Stiles would recognize his handwriting so he had the barista write on his cup, he figured Stiles would have scott sniff the book, which really stiles should have thought about that first. Unknown definitely knew about werewolves or was one. Stiles carried the book inside as he texted unknown, "I found the book. You're a werewolf. But i can't figure out why that would deter me." Stiles sends it to him and then opens the gates for the elevator pressing the proper button he opens the book reading over the quote on the first page. "The wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful..."

 

"That's not creepy at all." Stiles says as he shuts the book again, "A nice plump mouthful, who even thinks that let alone says it?" Stiles shakes his head, Scott was right, he doesn't like Grimm Fairy tales because they don't end happily like a good fairy tale should. He is surprised once he pulls open the door to the loft and everyone is laughing and hugging scott, the place is decorated. When did that happen?

 

"Stiles it wasn't a pack meeting! It was a surprise party! Derek and Isaac put it together can you believe that?!" Scott exclaims happily while he literally bounces in place.

 

\----

After Derek pockets the phone he goes to the closet pulling out the bags of party decorations, "Come on Issac they will be here soon, lets start decorating and they can get the food set out."

 

Derek and Issac decorated alone for an hour then the first of the pack came carrying food that went on a fold out table covered in a plastic table cloth with balloons and party streamers, as the rest milled in Derek and the pack got the loft decorated, he had instructed everyone to not tell Stiles about the party incase he let it slip on one of hs rambling rants. Once the place was decorated Derek and the pack hid around the loft until Scott came through the door, they all jumped out yelling surprise making Scott jump in surprise then smile so hard as he looked around at all his friends, that had thrown him a surprise party!

 

Stiles comes through the door five minutes later holding the book Derek had gotten Lydia to place for him, she was the only one in on the secret. Derek smiles a little as he watches Scott bounce and tell Stiles what was obviously a party was for him.

\----

 Derek spots the book and his heart does a funny leap in his chest, no one seems to notice, except Lydia who saw him stiffen once Stiles came through the door. "Why did no tell me of this surprise party for my best friend? I  _ **can**_ keep a secret you know!" Stiles huffs at them all as they chuckle.

 

"We know Stiles its just that you sometimes spill small secrets when you ramble. Its cute but we wanted this kept a secret." Isaac says and that makes Stiles turn and stare at him, he looks him up and down then up and down again before shaking his head. Isaac couldn't be his romeo because he has a thing for Scott, or maybe that was ploy. Stiles huffs to himself setting the book on the coffee table. 

 

Everyone begins getting cake and sodas, while Derek takes his burner phone upstairs setting it on his night stand, as Stiles looks around the room trying to figure out which of his friends he has fallen for, shit he has fallen for unknown and he doesn't even know who it is. He pulls out his phone opening a new text, "I'm here, I think you are, but maybe you aren't. I got your clue, I don't care if you are a werewolf most my friends are, but then maybe you are human and just in on the furry secret, either way i still want to meet you." Stiles finishes the text hitting send as Derek is walking back downstairs to get a drink.

 

Stiles had waited with phone in hand for five minutes without a reply so he put his phone in his pocket and sighed, he had knots in his stomach and the idea of cake made him nauseous so patted Scott on the back and quietly left the loft taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Not long after he reached the third floor his phone vibrated so he pulled it out seeing unknown calling him, he hastily answered the call, "Hello?"

\----

Peter Hale wasn't invited to the surprise party no he was banished to stay upstairs and out of sight, so when he sees Derek go into his room empty handed and come back out empty handed he gets curious. He slips into his nephews room and finds the small prepaid phone sitting on the nightstand. Peter takes the phone opening it to find only one text message going, he scrolls through the messages, the number isn't saved as a contact so he calls it wondering who the person is his nephew is charming. When Stiles answers nervously he just grins devilishly, "Hey Stiles," He says in a charming silky voice, "Lets meet at the lacrosse field." 

\----

Stiles nearly drops his phone when he hears Peters voice, the knots in his stomach get worse and bile rises in his throat, "In your dreams Peter! Never speak to me again or I will light you on fire again." Stiles hangs up the phone tears in his eyes as he runs down the remaining two flights of stairs out to his jeep and he locks the doors before getting the keys into the ignition with a little difficulty because his hands are shaking so much. He turns the jeep on the begins pulling away from the loft, he had thought maybe it was isaac and a small tiny part of him hoped it was Derek because he already had a crush on Derek, but no it was disgusting Peter Hale, he felt sick thinking of the last few days and every time he smiled or waited for a text. he pulls the jeep over putting it in park not far from the loft as he began having trouble breathing because he was working himself into a panic attack. He lay his head against the steering wheel as he tried to breathe and not get sick thinking of how happy unkown had made him because now he knows who it is and he wishes he didn't know, Peter was right when he said Stiles would hate him if he knew. Stiles did hate him but he also hated himself for falling for a stranger only to find out it was Peter Hale.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now summer and I am suffering greatly from my allergies.  
> I however am now jobless so i thought why not put some time and what concentration i can muster into writing this last chapter. I only hope it doesnt suck.  
> If i read it later and it does suck then i will rewrite it.

Stiles once he calmed down enough he blocked both numbers for Peter, unknown and his other number. This was just some sick joke for him, his worst fears coming true, Unknown didn't love him or even care he was a twisted asshole that enjoyed hurting others. Stiles sat there on the side of the road a few miles away from Derek's loft, he had stopped driving before he wrecked because that would have been icing on this day. Just then his phone buzzes with a text from Derek, "Where did you go?"

Derek noticed he left, it had only been a few minutes, fifteen at the most, since he left. He texts back, "Not feeling well, went home." It was odd that Derek noticed him gone so soon after he left, he turned off his hazard lights then began driving away actually heading home now that he could see and breathe.

 

\---

Derek looked around the room after he got back from leaving the phone in his room, he saw Stiles talking to Scott but he didn't listen in, though he wishes he had when he sees Stiles leaving the loft then moments later the boys heart begins racing, something was wrong with him. He decided to reach out as himself he texted Stiles, "Where did you go?" then he grabs his keys to follow after the boy wanting to make sure he is okay. He has no idea that Peter has just ruined all his chances of revealing himself as unknown in a normal way. He doesn't even bother to go get the other phone as he leaves the loft, he gets Stiles' message on the way to his car. He doesn't reply he just gets in and begins driving, he very soon sees Stiles' jeep pulling off the side of the road, he follows the beat up jeep all the way to the Sheriff's house. He gets out alongside Stiles, giving him a small smile, just a twitch of his lips really.

\---

 

Stiles half way expected a concerned reply from Derek though he doesn't know why so when he didn't get one he wasn't really surprised just disappointed, that is until Stiles realizes he is being followed by the sour wolf. So when they get to the house and Derek smiles at him as they get out of their vehicles Stiles doesn't know what to think so he blurts the first thing to his mind, "I hate Peter!" 

 

Derek raises his eyebrows at Stiles and doesn't respond for a minute, "Everyone does?" It sounds like a question because he is unsure why Stiles is saying this. He walks over to Stiles and takes his keys, "Lets get you inside, you don't look so good."

 

Stiles wonders why he said that right after he has said it, but then Derek is taking his keys and leading him to his own house, "What do you mean i don't look good? I always look awesome."

 

"Actually you look like you're about to pass out." Derek says after unlocking the door to Stiles' house, "Have you eaten today?" He walks behind Stiles as the boy goes into the living room taking a seat on the couch, Derek sits a few cushions away from him. 

 

"Yeah i had breakfast and a granola bar for lunch. It's actually about the guy i mentioned when i called you.  He left me clues to his identity and once i figured that out i was supposed to text him, let him know i still wanted to meet him. He thought i wouldn't be okay with werewolves, thought i would hate him. I was okay with all that...." He trails off and stares at the carpet his mind wondering to how he could have been so stupid. "He was at your loft today." He says instead.

 

Derek stiffens becoming cautious once Stiles starts talking about him, unknown, and then Stiles gets weird, he gets distant and detached. Then he says it, he's figured it out, "Stiles I was--" He doesn't get to finish his confession before Stiles drops the biggest coldest bomb on him.

 

"It's Peter. He has just been screwing with me! This was just some game to him! He called me, as unknown, and when I answered he said, 'Hello Stiles, lets meet at the lacrosse field' I want him dead Derek. I thought maybe someone actually gave a shit about me." Stiles can hear it himself, he sounds utterly defeated and broken, pathetic, so he knows Derek can hear it in his voice, he can probably smell it too. For a moment Stiles thinks about telling Derek about his crush but he squashes that idea quickly.

 

Derek gets up moving closer to stiles so he is only a cushion away, he reaches out putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "Stiles I need to tell you something." He took a breath to ready his confession but Stiles was shaking his head and curling up on the couch his head going on Derek's lap, the wolf can tell Stiles is in a state of depression so he keeps his mouth shut and his confession to himself. "It can wait, you get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

 

\---

 

2 hours later

 

Stiles wakes up with a wet spot on his cheek and something pressing into his neck, he groans sitting up rubbing his hand across his cheek making a face as his hand wipes the saliva away, he then wipes it on his pants leg, before looking to the side and seeing Derek asleep with his head leaned back against the couch. Stiles looks down at where his head was and his heart jumps in time with his manhood, because there is a noticeable tent in Derek's jeans along with a wet spot on his leg where Stiles drooled on him. If he was hoping for Derek to like him he doesn't think drooling on him will help that. It's about that thought that he realizes the something pressing into his neck was Derek's bulge! Stiles' heart starts beating faster as his body begins sending off his arousal in visible smoke waves or so Stiles imagines that is what it looks like. 

 

Derek's ears pick up Stiles' heat rate but it doesn't really cause him alarm as he is asleep but when his nose picks up the faint smell of arousal that is fresh, he moves beginning to wake up, he opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is Stiles staring directly at his semi erect length tenting his pants, his first response is of course sarcasm, "Take a picture it lasts longer." The squeaking, squealing, shriek of surprise that Stiles lets out has derek wincing and then laughing as Stiles jerks his gaze away so much so he apparently pulls a muscle because then he is grabbing for his neck and hissing. Derek reaches for Stiles while yawning, he grabs the boys shoulder and begins taking the pain then he rubs the affected area until Stiles loosens up, "You should be more careful. You should also not stare at a werewolf and opening smell of arousal, it woke me up." Derek rests his head back against the couch intent on going back to sleep but Stiles begins talking and crushes all his thoughts of more sleep.

 

Stiles hadn't meant to be staring at Derek's bulge when he was thinking but when Derek spoke it surprised him and he jumped pulling a muscle, he almost flinched when Derek reached for him but his pain was gone the second Derek touched him then.... then .... well then Derek was rubbing his shoulder, massaging it really until the muscle he pulled loosened up again. Stiles' brain was officially fried. "I wasn't thinking of your dick! I was thinking of coffee!" 'Coffee? I was aroused because of coffee?! Great one Stiles. You're a real genius.' He chided himself mentally.

 

Derek groans pulling Stiles over to him, his hand fisted in Stiles' shirt and Stiles was closer than he meant to pull him, he smelled so amazingly good, even better with the scent of his arousal still coming out. Derek licked his lips because he really wanted to kiss him, he was going to kiss him and put an end to all this, the secret, the lying, the hurt Peter caused him, but John ruined the moment and his chance by entering the house at that moment and asking what he was doing here.

 

Stiles' heart was racing, like indie 5000 racing, when Derek gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, at first Stiles was worried he irritated Derek then he saw the wolf lick hs lips and a fresh wave of arousal smoke came off him, and in that moment Stiles thought Derek would kiss him but his father, the man with the worst timing in history, asked why Derek was there before he could actually see them. Stiles pulled away from Derek and straightened out his shirt, "I found out that unknown was a sick twisted ass hole and Derek was consoling me, well silently supporting me, he doesn't do feelings talk."

 

Derek just sat there listening to them talk, What could he say? 'Sheriff I came over to tell your son who just turned eighteen a few months ago that i like him and i want to take him out.' Yeah because that would go over well.  "I should be going now, make sure they didn't tear up the loft." He doesn't wait for good byes or anything else he just leaves quickly. 

 

\---

 

1 week later

 

Stiles finds yet another note from Peter/Unknown in his room stuck to the window, and he groans in annoyance this is the hundredth note he has found since Scott's party. 'Please meet me at the cafe where the first clue was.' They all say this and they all give the same time. He is getting annoyed with Peter and his wasteful disregard for the environment by continuing to leave notes on paper everywhere. So after a week of this he decides that he will go with Scott as back up to tell Peter to back off or he will have him killed. 

 

Stiles goes after school that friday to the cafe, it's a few minutes after the meeting time and he doesn't see Peter anywhere so he is hopeful the bastard already left when the waitress leads him to a table that is empty of a person but has a coffee cup half full and a half eaten bagel on a plate. He sits down reluctantly and waits for Peter to return, however the man that sits down across from him isn't the psycho wolf. Its Derek Hale. Stiles hasn't quite processed this yet. 

 

Derek smiles at the boy across from him as he simply stares at him, "Hello Stiles, I see you finally decided to accept my invitation. I always intended to meet with you here after I was sure you didn't have a problem dating a werewolf. Being friends with one is different than dating one. Plus there is the fact that I'm never sure if you hate me or not, you're obviously attracted to my body but I wanted to know if you would like me as a person. So I concocted the ruse of romeo with Lydia's help" It was the longest he had ever spoken in one sitting and when Stiles said nothing instead opting to stand up and leave the cafe Derek's face fell and he felt as though his heart had been hollowed out and left empty. He sat there staring at his half eaten bagel only looking up when the chair across from him was moved, Stiles was sitting back down.

 

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't process this knowledge, so he stood from the small two person table and went outside to speak to Scott, "It is Derek. Derek's inside. It's Derek." Those were his only words. Scott clapped him on the shoulder and smiled, "That is great Stiles. That is what you wanted, so get back in there! Do you want me to stay?" Stiles simply shook his head no still in shock. He made his way back inside and sat back at the table, "So you _**were** _ going to kiss me. If dad hadn't walked in last week, you were going to kiss me." Derek nods his head not speaking not sure what to say, not sure if he was being rejected or not. "I wanted you to kiss me." Stiles says with a dopey smile, "You were afraid I'd hate you. I have never hated you, not even when we first met, if i did i wouldn't have saved you."

 

They spent hours talking and eating discussing everything they didn't say before but were saying now, Derek explains how he kicked Peter out and made him live in the woods until he found his own apartment. As they leave the cafe Stiles takes Derek's hand in his a bit nervously but Derek gives it a squeeze, once at the jeep Derek pulls Stiles close, his hands moving to frame Stiles' face as he kisses him, slowly at first to gauge the reaction he would get, when he feels Stiles kiss him back it lights a fire inside Derek he had thought was long blown out. The kiss turns deep and meaningful, passionate and breathtaking, yet still innocent and decent. When Derek breaks the kiss it feels as though forever has passed and he is smiling a true smile that lights his face up, Stiles is grinning and touching and his mouth, "Your beard burns" he says making Derek laugh openly right there in public and in that moment Derek knew that he was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I went through and fixed the obvious errors. I hope you guys liked the ending. It took a year for you to get it.
> 
> Can you believe i was called George R R Martin by a friend?! Just because i never finish anything or it takes me forever to! XD

**Author's Note:**

> These won't be very detailed, just snippets of each day of the week. I wrote this on my phone it will be about 3 chapters


End file.
